Light fixtures are commonly designed to provide a decorative affect, as well as a source of illumination. Interposing a translucent shade panel between the light source and the viewer results in the modification of the light as it traverses the shade panel. Thin fabrics, colored glass, and an endless variety of translucent materials have been used as shade panels in this type of fixture.
Natural wood has always been a favorite item in decorative materials, but its use in light fixtures has been limited to the base structure of the fixture, and in opaque shades. Natural wood is just not translucent, unless it is sliced almost paper-thin. This presents obvious problems in manufacture, and in the maintenance of the stability of the wood to prevent warping and other distortion. Wood may be impregnated with a variety of materials to maintain its structural integrity and appearance; but with wood cut parallel to the grain, such impregnation has little effect on translucence.